A new life in Fairy Tail!
by Phantom-Zero-v2
Summary: One day, a kid was asked by these questions: [ If you were to reborn, which world do you want to live? ] [ You have been given three wishes before your departure in your world. What would they be? ] And after answering these questions, he was answered with this sentence. [ Reaper-san has arrived and now ready to reap your soul. ]


Hello, I'm Zero the Phantom! This fan-fic is originally created by me and if you try to search it in google it or search it in Webnovel and found another name like this, it is mine as I am known (maybe not) by the name Phantom_Zero.

* * *

**A new life, a new beginning, a new world**

Somewhere in the year 2057, A boy playing a MOBA game while getting piss off by his teammates. Playing from the start to the end until 30 minutes have passed because of heavy carrying on his teammates. However, no matter how much he put effort, it was still a loss.

"Failed" is what the screen says while he, put down the phone while he's gone in front of the door as there was someone calling. Opening the door, he saw a man holding a box that looks like a package which is, what he ordered yesterday while surfing through the net and hacking for the sake of watching Fairy Tail as he doesn't want to create accounts with lots of ads, while the package was the last volume of Fairy Tale in his collection.

Speaking of collections, he has all of them now by promising that he would study hard and be top 1 with high honors in school in exchange for money to buy what he wants as well as letting him play games throughout summer. Since he had done it always, he always has money to buy those collections of his.

By the way, his name was not to be mentioned in this sentence. However, here goes nothing. His name was Josh who live and grow in Japan, a place where all nation-wide games created, when it comes to technology and he's a natural fast learner since he was a kid, he learned all types of programming as he was very focused on it, was now already at college even though he's just 14 years old.

Back to the present, where he now unpacking the box that he ordered for the sake of completion of his collections. After opening it, he immediately placed it at the last part, a narrow slot in his shelf which fits the last volume of Fairy Tail. Suddenly his phone rang, making him stop before placing the volume.

When he reached his phone, he sighed and thought it was an advertisement from one of his apps showing in his phone. However, the last time he left his phone was after he played the MOBA game called Future Fighters: 5v5 which is, in landscape mode. On the contrary, it was on portrait mode which looks weird enough to say that someone touched his phone but none was there except him.

The ring was only because the advertisement that had appeared on his phone, so he took his phone to his room and to continue to place the last volume. After he placed the last one volume, his phone ringed again but he ignored it. However, his ringing phone wasn't stopping and he was now mad.

He goes out to throw his phone outside but much to his surprise, the trash bin that was just in front of their house, even in his room or his parents' room. Because of that, he tried to find any kind of trash can or trash bin, but while trying to find one of them, his phone suddenly stopped ringing and show only text that seemed to be a question.

[ If you were to reborn, which world do you want to live? ]

Much to his surprise, he thought this was just a prank or his phone has a virus that just appeared by now. However, he had installed anti-virus in his phone as well as recreated its own firewall so that no one would be able to add virus in his phone. Since there is no way to prove that it was a prank, he played along and entered [ Fairy Tail ] as the keyboard appeared after it had stopped from ringing.

[ You have been given three wishes before your departure in your world. What would they be? ]

Josh snorted as he saw the text telling him he has three wishes like that of dragon ball and collects all 7 to have 3 wishes but instead of that, it was for free. Then he entered all of his wishes one by one.

[ Customize ones Avatar ] the first wish.

[ Able to surpass limits ] the second one.

[ A system to help ] the last one.

[ Confirming wishes if able to come true... ]

[ Wishes confirmed, all wishes can now be true. ]

While looking at it, he grinned at the last sentence he saw as if it would happen right now.

[ Reaper-san has arrived and now ready to reap your soul. ]

After looking at his phone, he looked in front of him to see a man who wore hooded black robe from head to toe or even further and holding a scythe. The man is now rushing forward at Josh and readying his scythe, all Josh could say was "What the heck!" as the man slash him diagonally. However, Josh can't see any blood dripping from his body, wondering why a scythe had not sliced him until he was unconscious.

[ ...Initializing...Creating System...1%...12%...48%...100%... Initializing complete, System created. ] a voice of a kid, more like a girl, spoke these words in a robotic way in a dark, endless and nothing to see.

He opened his eyes only to see a screen in this dark black void space. It seems to be the customization of his looks, he grinned for a second as he wants to look cool but never been able to.

[ Age: 10 ]

[ Eye Color: Blue ] ( imagine a blue cyborg eye)

[ Gender: Male ]

[ Hair Color: Gold ]

[ Height: 5'5" ] ( lol height is so high XD )

[ Weight: 60kg ] ( heavyweight champion XD )

[ Confirm? Y/N ]

He touched the Y button just in front of him, making him nervous as he was now going into Fairy Tail world. The dark space around him suddenly shook making him drowsy and close his eyes, just right before he closed his eyes, he saw the last sentence appeared in front of him.

[ Year Traversed to (Fixed): Year X775 ]

After a few minutes, light shines bright in his face making him open his eyes and stand up. The boy was standing now was in the middle of a forest near a village, he has long blue hair, it was so long that its length was just below his shoulder blades.

After looking around, he heard a voice.

[ What a smart kid, I like you. Since you are smart, I will give you one eye, the Rinne Sharingan to use it on your own adventure. Oh, before I forgot. Those eyes can use all kinds of Mangekyo power from Naruto that gets stronger when you get stronger, I will also give you a spiritual assistant that can teach you what you want to learn about the powers of Rinne Sharingan eye. ]

His name has yet to be given, but he thought of new names in his mind.


End file.
